


Primo incontro tra Pam ed Herrel

by Milady_Silvia



Series: SK [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Couple, Demons, F/M, First Meetings, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il primo incontro tra la principessa prigioniera Pam ed Herrel Black Prince.





	Primo incontro tra Pam ed Herrel

Pam socchiuse gli occhi, battendo le palpebre e fece una smorfia.

< Questo pavimento è duro come la roccia > pensò.

Rabbrividì, si piegò all'indietro, appoggiando la testa contro la parete.

"Maledetti stupidi idioti super-eroi" si lamentò.

Rabbrividì, le sue catene tintinnarono, i polsi e le caviglie le bruciavano, strette dagli anelli di ferro, grosse gocce azzurre scendeva asciugandosi sulla sua pelle candida.

"Dovevano mandare proprio me? Io non lavoro per loro" bofonchiò.

< In realtà una parte di me è contenta sia andata così, altrimenti avrebbero mandato Saphira> si disse mentalmente. Chinò il capo, mostrò i denti, accorgendosi che un paio delle sue unghie lunghe e laccate si erano spezzate. Si sporse in avanti, si dimenò, provò nuovamente a spezzare gli anelli con la forza tipica della sua razza, gridò, ma desistette sentendo le fitte aumentare. La gonna cortissima si alzò ancor di più, mostrando nella loro quasi totale interezza le gambe nude. Appoggiò nuovamente il capo contro la parete, mugolò infastidita, sentendo il grosso bernoccolo sul capo strofinare sul muro, nonostante la morbida capigliatura mora. Scalciò un teschio abbandonato davanti a lei e ululò di rabbia. Riprese aria, ansimò, sentendo entrarle nelle narici della polvere nera, tossì, sentendole bruciare, alzò il capo e osservò la fessura minuscola della sua cella. Si intravedeva, oltre le grate, una grande luna in un cielo nero. Rizzò il capo, si guardò intorno, udì dei passi avvicinarsi, ritmici tra loro e composti come cadenzati.

< Soldato? > pensò. <No, gli _ungial_ non hanno soldati decenti come i _trauk_ > si rispose sempre mentalmente.

La serratura scattò e si udì il suono cigolante della porta che veniva aperta, il proprietario dei passi entrò nella cella e con delicatezza richiuse le sbarre. Si voltò e fece un paio di passi verso la Mil imprigionata, rimanendo in ombra.

“Chi siete?” domandò la plutoniana.  Strisciò sul pavimento, cercò di rialzarsi premendosi contro il muro dietro di lei, scivolò e ricadde seduta. Una mano maschile candida poco meno della sua si allungò, afferrando con garbo le dita della donna.

Il ragazzo si chinò, ma il suo volto venne coperto dai capelli, mentre fermava le labbra ad un soffio dal dorso della mano di Pam.

" _Lady_ " salutò. Si rimise ritto, svanendo nuovamente tra le ombre.

"Non vorrei arrecarvi offesa, ma prediligerei non dover rispondere al vostro quesito. Sono ugualmente a vostra disposizione, mia signora".

"Perché mai sarebbe sconsigliabile proferire con voi questa domanda? E lady non si addice a una _madame_ " ribatté la principessa.  Sorrise sorniona, batté un paio di volte le palpebre e mosse appena la gamba, con fare seducente.

"Se _madame_ è più gradito alle vostre delicate orecchie, non esiterò a chiamarvi in tal modo". Si intravide appena che il ragazzo aveva abbassato il capo sulla gamba della plutoniana. "Non vorrei che la risposta vi turbasse, mia signora. Desidero solo intrattenervi come si conviene" rispose.

La plutoniana lo osservò apparire pian piano come un’ombra dall’oscurità. Alzò il capo per riuscire a scorgerlo, anche se era ancora piegato.

< Ha la pelle plutoniana > notò. Allontanò rapidamente la mano e fece una smorfia seccata. "Se siete così galante, vi sembra modo di trattarmi?" domandò. Alzò il braccio facendo tintinnare le catene, lo mosse in modo che vibrassero in modo visibile.

Lui si rimise ritto e fece un passo indietro, timoroso di lasciarsi scorgere.

" _Madame_ , non è per mia volontà che simil arnesi ornano le vostre delicate braccia, sarei anzi più che lieto di lasciarvi andare, se ciò mi fosse possibile".

"Sono stufa di averle" si lamentò Pam. Accentuò ancora di più l'espressione, scalciò, alzando un paio di volte la gonna, che continuò ad ondeggiare.

"Mi rammarica enormemente, Madame". Si mosse appena con un leggero fruscio di stoffa. "Posso osare domandare il vostro nome, mia signora?".

"Se mi tenete prigioniera, lo sapete" sussurrò Pam, giocherellando con una vaporosa ciocca mora. Tirò indietro la testa, respirò affannosamente, chiuse gli occhi stringendoli. "Mi sento venir meno" mormorò a fatica.

Il ragazzo fece un passo avanti e s'intravidero dei capelli sferzargli il volto, dai tratti leggermente aguzzi.

"Dovreste sedervi _madame_ " mormorò.

"Io non terrei mai prigioniera una così splendida creatura". Aggiunse subito.

Pam sbuffò, si alzò nuovamente seduta e lo osservò socchiudendo gli occhi neri.

"Sono già seduta" ribatté secca.

"Vi chiedo venia". Indietreggiò, strusciando un piede sul pavimento, risuonò il rumore di stivali contro le pietre.  "Cosa posso fare per evitarvi ulteriori mancamenti?".

"Appropinqua fino a qua il tuo _sedere_ _ungial_ e toglimi le catene" sibilò la plutoniana. Incassò il capo tra le spalle, muovendo la cascata di capelli neri, alzò il braccio e giocherellò, con la mano tremante di fastidio, con un altro ciuffo. Lo girò intorno al dito, guardando con ira la figura nuovamente nascosta nell'ombra.

Il ragazzo si avvicinò a passi cadenzati. Nell'oscurità i suoi capelli neri si confondevano con lo sfondo, ma si potevano intravedere alcuni ciuffi, perché risaltavano sul volto pallido o sulla camicia bianca nobiliare. S'inginocchiò davanti la donna, gli occhi neri brillavano leggermente.

"Madame, lo farei volentieri, se potessi" ripeté. Abbassò il capo e si rialzò, senza dare le spalle a Mil, ma dirigendosi nuovamente nel suo angolo in ombra.

Pam si morse le labbra piene, non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi dalle iridi nere di lui.

<Sembrano quelli di un _traukin_ > pensò, riuscendo finalmente ad abbassare il capo e a non osservare più intensamente le iridi d'onice del moro. "Perché non lo fate?" domandò. La voce le uscì più bassa di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Il ragazzo si bloccò ad un passo dalla totale oscurità in cui voleva tornare e le sue labbra si arricciarono appena.

"Sono a mia volta un prigioniero, madame, anche se di riguardo".

"Siete avvezzo alle _cavolate_ , è ovvio che siete il padrone di casa" bofonchiò Pam.

Lui abbassò il capo e i ciuffi gli coprirono le iridi.

"No, mia signora, vi sbagliate" sussurrò.

“Voglio uscire! Sono stufa" si lamentò lei, rendendo la voce trillante e alta.

Lui alzò di scatto la testa al grido di lei e batté le palpebre perplesso.

"Perché mi tenete qui?" domandò Pam. Cercò nuovamente di liberarsi dalle catene strattonandole, mugolò di dolore.

"È un ordine del padrone di casa, _madame_ ". Assottigliò le labbra e si mosse appena in avanti. "Non tirate, rischiare di ferirvi" sussurrò.

"Liberatemi!” gridò irritata la più piccola delle Mil.

L'uomo fece un passo indietro dilatando le iridi.

" _Madame_?" mormorò.

"A me doveva capitare questo _kapo_ " si lamentò la plutoniana. "Chi è il padrone di casa?" domandò, sillabò lentamente muovendo le labbra. Successivamente sorrise, le leccò in modo seducente e fece l'occhiolino.

Il ragazzo abbassò il capo di scatto e strusciò lo stivale a terra. Risollevò lentamente lo sguardo.

"Il capostipite della casata Black Prince, _madame_ " rispose.

"È lui il generale del Logos?" domandò la ragazza. Cercò nuovamente di alzarsi, tirò, digrignò i denti, tentò nuovamente e ricadde con un tonfo a sedere. " _Ahi_ " mugolò con la voce tremante, singhiozzò e abbassò il capo contrita.

Lui le si avvicinò e si inginocchio nuovamente di fronte a lei.

" _Madame_?" chiamò, sporgendosi totalmente verso la ragazza.

"È lui il generale?" domandò lei. Rialzò il capo e lo guardò in viso, nei suoi occhi si vedevano dei riflessi blu notte come quelli del vestito che indossava. Batté le lunghe ciglia, che sormontavano i suoi occhi truccati di viola.

"Sì, mia signora" sussurrò lui con tono basso, osservando incantato gli occhi della ragazza con i propri intensi.

"Non lo temo come non ho paura di voi" sibilò lei. Sporse in avanti le labbra, mostrando il rossetto intenso.

"Non dovete...". Spalancò gli occhi prima di terminare la frase, sporse le dita sfiorando le labbra di lei.

"Siete ferita _madame_?" domandò allarmato.

"È rossetto" spiegò lei. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò.

<No, è un _kabal_ > pensò mentalmente.

Il ragazzo tolse le dita da quelle labbra e le osservò, annuì appena constatando che effettivamente non era sangue. "Vi chiedo perdono per avervi sfiorata impunemente, pensavo foste ferita" si scusò.

"Mai visti? Alle donne sono utili" spiegò Pam.

"Al di fuori di queste mura, ogni cosa è a me sconosciuta, _madame_ ". Per quanto volesse alzarsi e tornare dov'era, non riusciva a smettere di guardarla negli occhi. <È scortese continuare a fissare una signora > pensò.

La donna scalciò, il tacco dello stivale sbatté contro terra, quello dell'altro si era staccato. Sbuffò, le catene le davano un sempre maggior fastidio alle caviglie, come una serie di stilettate di dolore, e le pietre le stavano segando la schiena. "Chiedete pure" disse. < Così, più parlate, più capisco come scappare > pensò.

"Non mi avete ancora detto il vostro nome, _madame_. Non oserei porvi altre domande, se non rispondete a questo quesito".

"Voi non mi avete detto perché siete qui" rispose Pam alzando la voce. Scosse il capo, il suo ciuffo si spostò, sfiorando il suo orecchino di perle, rischiando di colpire il viso, sempre più vicino, del moro.

Il ragazzo dilatò le iridi, fissando intensamente quelle di lei.

"Non ho risposto ad un vostro quesito?" chiese, a voce bassissima. "Sono qui per ordine del padrone di casa, _madame_ ".

 


End file.
